Mobile terminals such as smartphones, tablet PCs or notebook computers have been prevalent. A number of mobile terminals are equipped with touch panel display devices.
The touch panel display device requires a sensor electrode for touch detection. A line from a driver is connected to the sensor electrode. The line may not be connected to the sensor electrode due to the shape of the sensor electrode.